Morning Heat
by KateMB
Summary: A morning at the loft...minus the crowd but with some eavesdroppers. Castle shows Beckett some lovin'. Contains smut. One-shot.


_Been a while since I've written anything. If you've missed me…I'm sorry for my absence. This is just a little smutty fic. A couple fan-created photos made their way around Twitter, and they inspired me. You can find them on my Twitter under the name KateMB. I retweeted them, and you'll have to scroll down quite a ways. The photos are black and white showing Beckett in all her naked glory and Castle…performing something erotic to please her. Also, I have to give credit to dorkykbex and HeartMyKatic on Twitter for some plot ideas. Thanks, gals…it's been fun tweeting with you._

It's nearly 6 AM when a naked Katherine Beckett's eyes flutter open to her husband, Richard Castle staring at her holding a cup of hot coffee. She lets out some sleepy groaning and stretches a bit before acknowledging him. "You're up before me?"

"Mmmhmm. Wanted my wife's day to start off right." He hands her the cup of coffee as she sits up. "Thank you," she says before taking her first savory sip of her favorite morning beverage. "Mmmmm…perfect." She sips some more as Rick removes his robe and climbs back into bed. He scoots closer to her and plants soft kisses on her neck. His hand, meanwhile, skirts gently down her side, disappearing under the covers to graze her hip and thigh. His actions are stirring up memories of the night before: finding themselves with an empty loft for the night and falling into bed naked, pleasuring each other for hours.

Kate drinks some more of her coffee before setting her cup down on the table. "Didn't you have enough of me last night?"

He kisses the sensitive spot below her ear and murmurs, "This isn't for me."

"Oh, no?" She grins, not quite sure if she can believe him.

He kisses the pulse point of her neck and replies, "Like I said…I want your day…"

"To start off right," she finishes for him, her grin growing wider, having an idea of what he plans to do. She notices the open bedroom door and asks, "We still alone?"

"They wouldn't be back this early."

"Right." She scoots down, relaxing against the pillows. "We have some time before we have to get ready for work."

"Hmmm. I like how that sounds – before WE have to get ready for work."

"Well, we ARE partners." She smiles and reaches for him. He eases himself on top of her and sweeps her up in a passionate kiss, making her moan loudly. She throws her arms around him and shuts her eyes as she kisses him hungrily, mouth and tongue moving with his. His hands are everywhere on her, making her entire body shiver.

He soon breaks the kiss to move on to her neck, where he nearly leaves a hickey, for which she'd kill him. Luckily he continues south before going too far there. He lays open-mouth kisses down her body. His mouth actually avoids her breasts, but his hands grope them like there's no tomorrow. She gasps and arches her back as his hands squeeze her breasts and pull on her hard nipples. Each grope and tug sends a shard of pleasure straight to her soaking wet womanhood. His tongue roams around her naval and waist, and she opens her legs for him. She's watching his every action intently, anticipating the moment he begins pleasuring her between her legs.

His eyes lock with hers, and he suddenly pulls away. She notices a fire in his eyes that tells her he's just as excited as she is. He quickly shoves the covers off them and spreads her legs wider than they already were. He licks his lips and bends down, lifting her right leg over his shoulder, holding it in place. His teeth scrape her right inner thigh, making her groan. He proceeds in kissing all over her inner thigh and even sucks one spot so hard that he leaves a mark. "Ohmygod, Castle…" she gasps. She struggles to breathe as he inflicts the same torture to her left inner thigh. She can't help but gasp and squirm. "Babe…please," she pleads. He looks at her quickly, giving her a smirk, before diving in, his tongue sweeping over her wet womanhood; her warm clit; and her sensitive lips. He makes circles around her clit with his tongue, and she moans up a storm, needing more direct pleasure.

Kate can't help but thrust her hips when his tongue wiggles against her clit. He does it again…and again…and again… "Oh god…ohhhh…" She groans loudly, feeling like she's in another place with her man where there is no time and only they exist.

Rick continues working her with his talented tongue, feeling encouraged by her constant moaning, whimpering, and crying out. He alternates flicking, licking, and sucking her clit…driving her closer and closer to sweet, sweet ecstasy.

He plunges a finger inside her womanhood, causing her to shout, "OH FUCK," when her cellphone begins ringing. She groans, mostly in frustration, but it sounds more like the pleasurable kind. He works his finger in and out of her, not letting up, but he pauses his mouth work to say, "You can't possibly answer that right now."

She almost ignores it, but her conscience gets the better of her. It could be the precinct or one of the boys. There wouldn't be a call unless there was a case. She reaches for her phone to quickly glance at who's calling.

"Shit, Castle. It's Espo." His actions make her gasp once again.

"So?" He sucks on her clit.

"Babe…" She's finding it difficult to tell him to stop.

He mumbles, "Only you would answer a phone in the middle of sexy times."

"What was that?" She only half-heard him.

"Nothing, dear." He pulls his mouth away and gives her a warm, obedient smile.

She brings the phone to her right ear, swiping to answer a little shakily, "Beckett." She's still feeling the affects of her partner's erotic actions.

"Morning, Beckett," Javier Esposito answers at the 12th Precinct with his partner Kevin Ryan nearby. "We've got a case."

"I…figured," she responds, and Espo proceeds in giving her details.

Castle, being the mischievous man that he is, takes the chance that she won't injure him by gently resuming his sucking. Her breath hitches, and she nearly gasps, but she's good at maintaining her composure. She gives him a glare, but he's not looking. He's focused on pleasuring her, and she struggles to concentrate and take in what Esposito is telling her.

"Uh…huh," she lets out, almost in a gasp.

"Everything okay there, Beckett," Espo wonders, catching Ryan's eyes in a look of concern.

"Yeeesss… Yes. Everything's…mmm…fine," she falters, feeling back on track to sexual oblivion, trying her best to keep her voice steady. Her husband's finger is working in an out of her steadily as his tongue moves harder against her clit. He's completely focused on bringing her to ecstasy.

Esposito sits beside Ryan and puts his cell on speaker. "Mmhmm…good. So, you'll be in soon?"

She whimpers very softly, but it doesn't go unnoticed by the boys. "Uhhmmm yes. Yes. I'll be in…asss sooooon…as possible." The boys give each other puzzled looks. She sounds like she's out of breath.

As she takes her phone away, moving her thumb to hang up, Rick shoves a second finger inside her, causing her to cry out, "AHH FUCK!"

Kate's arm drops to the bed, fingers gripping the phone tight as her walls clamp down on his digits. Unbeknownst to her, Espo and Ryan are still on the line…hearing her moans grow louder and louder. Their mouths drop.

Rick sucks her clit so hard and his fingers curl inside her, finding the right spot that makes her go wild. "OH GOD…YES…yes...right there…ohmygod!" She whimpers excessively as her body tenses up. Her other hand is gripping his head, holding it in place. She isn't letting anything else interrupt his ministrations.

He hums, and it vibrates all through her…sending her over the edge, just in time for Captain Gates to emerge from her office, joining in on multiple people listening to Espo's phone. Kate's body shakes uncontrollably as she shatters. "OHH CASTLE…CASTLE," she screams. "OH FUCK YES…YEEEESSS! She whimpers and moans some more as she rides out her orgasm, and his fingers and mouth slow down on her. "Yes…yes…"

Rick moves to lie beside her. He kisses her and says, "How's that for starting your day?"

She's breathless, but she flashes him a smile. "Incredible."

He gazes down her beautiful body as she catches her breath, and he notices her phone. "Uhh, Beckett…"

She grins. "Mmmm…yeah?"

"You meant to hang up from the precinct call, right?" His eyes lock on hers.

She catches her breath fast. "You mean I didn't?! She holds her phone up, panicked, and immediately hangs up. "Fuck!"

About 40 minutes later, she's rushing to her desk, fighting the blushing creeping on her face. She notices the stares &amp; winks and does her best to avoid eye contact with anyone. When she approaches Esposito, she dives right into work mode, inquiring about their case.

Castle is noticeably absent, though he tried convincing her to let them deal with the fallout together.

When she takes a few moments to grab a cup of coffee from the break room, Ryan walks in to grab a cup too. They remain silent until Ryan ribs her: "Hot morning, Beckett?" He waggles his eyebrows as he backs out of the room. She groans in embarrassment. She finds solace in her coffee and regains her senses. She has a reputation as a tough NYPD detective. She can't let her boys kick her down a peg and tease her mercilessly.

Kate struts back out, head held high, and stands at the boys' desks. She's wearing her intimidating face. "Esposito."

"Beckett. We all heard you had… How should I put it? …A religious experience this morning. Sounded like you got pretty damn close to God." He pokes his tongue out as he grins.

But she doesn't falter. Not this time.

She's quiet but firm: "How many people heard?"

"Ahh well…there's myself…and my boy here. And…" He rolls off several names. "And uhhhh…oh yeah Captain Gates…"

Kate interrupts, "Gates?!"

Ryan fills her in. "Gates entered at the…uhh…end. She didn't hear everything. But she heard enough."

"Yeah," Espo continues. "Then she reprimanded us. But really…no harm, no foul, right?"

Kate glares at them. "No harm? You call this humiliation no harm?" The boys stutter. "Yeah. I thought so. You better make sure you don't listen in like that again. I have my gun on me at all times."

She's walking back to her desk when Espo replies, "Except when you're naked." She rolls her eyes and groans, thinking she's not quite as intimidating to them as she use to be. But she knows Gates reaming them helps her cause, and that makes her grin.


End file.
